<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompt #31 (90-Prompt Challenge) by GlitterBombLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889898">Prompt #31 (90-Prompt Challenge)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove'>GlitterBombLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts - 90 Challenge [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Romance, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #31<br/>January 20, 2021<br/>Genre: Science Fiction / Fantasy / Young Adult / Romance</p><p>Prompt Idea: "You're missing the human race again, aren't you?"<br/>Source: Kay L. Moody / Pinterest</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts - 90 Challenge [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052597</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompt #31 (90-Prompt Challenge)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're missing the human race again, aren't you?" Kasey said without turning around. The entire forest seemed to shimmer. She heard a faint buzzing in the air. The pine needles trembled on the ground.</p><p>A leaf drifted in the air and stroked against her cheek before falling to her feet.</p><p>Her breath caught in her throat. He was really here. He's back, she thought, breathe, just breathe.</p><p>"You really shouldn't be back here," she said, exhaling loudly. "You left for a reason. It's dangerous. You're not safe. Just...stay away."</p><p>"I missed you." A voice, silvery and metallic, hummed in her ear.  </p><p>Tears misted her eyes. Joy, fear and anger flooded her all at once. She closed her eyes and felt tears trail down her cheeks. "I can't lose you again, Airen. You have to go away."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>